


Aruba

by h0peless_gay



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0peless_gay/pseuds/h0peless_gay
Summary: Ava being a useless lesbian when she sees Sara in a bikini in Aruba





	Aruba

Aruba, 2018.  


Currently the location of where the Legends are taking some much needed vacation time. 

The Time Bureau, as much as they harp on about the Legends being useless and causing more trouble than they fix, tried rather well to persuade the Legends to not take a vacation and stay on the Waverider. Sara had laughed in response, replying simply with  


“We’re the reason this entire organisation exists. Without us, you wouldn’t have jobs. I think we can take whatever vacation time we like” before promptly ending the call and couriering herself into Ava’s office to let her know just what she thinks of the Time Bureau’s HR team.  


\-----

The legends were enjoying their first day of vacation. Marvelling in the sunshine, Sara stated she was far too pale for a place such as this and needed to get tanning immediately. The other legends agreed and pulled a group of chairs together in the sand. Mick begrudgingly admitted that when he suggested Aruba he didn’t mean ALL the Legends, which was ignored.

“This could be some good family bonding.” Wally suggested, excitement lacing his voice.

“We couldn’t do family bonding without Pantsuit, Gary and Human Gideon though, they’re family.” Nate replied.

“Doubt it, Gideon and Ava don’t get along, and Gary would fit in here as well as a Polar Bear in the Sahara.” Amaya replied.

“You should’ve invited Ava at least.” Nate said.

“Oh, we’ve got plans… and until then, she’s busy fixing all those pesky anachronisms we left behind.” Sara smirked.

A shadow moved into Mick’s vision, causing the man to even further regret mentioning Aruba to the Legends.

“Gary? What do you want?”

“He’s with me.” Ava replied, stepping up to the Legends.

“Ava… what are you doing here?” Sara replied, standing up to walk over to her girlfriend. Ava took in the sight before her. Sara. In a bikini. Showing off those abs. A developing glow across her skin.

“I-I uh... I need you... a-all of you... all the Legends… The Bureau needs the Legends.” Ava managed to stutter, immensely flustered and distracted by Sara’s body. The rest of the group stood up and dressed into clothes that covered more than their swimwear did. Ava’s red cheeks slowly returning to a lesser shade. Sara walked the rest of the way to Ava, now wearing a t-shirt and shorts, putting her hands on Ava’s hips, using them to lift herself up slightly to reach the Director’s lips. 

“A bit flustered there were you hmm?” Sara smirked.

“Yeah… well I haven’t seen you without clothes on for a couple of weeks I’m not used to seeing such perfection anymore.” Ava replied. Sara pulled away slightly, the pair recounting the few weeks that passed between their breakup and their getting back together.

“There’s plenty of time to get reacquainted with my abs, Aves. I do have a time ship after all.” Sara replied, nudging Ava.

“Well, technically it’s the Bureau’s time ship.” Ava replied with a smirk.

“Do you want us to come back with you or not Director Sharpe?” Sara replied, walking towards Gary who was waiting with a courier portal open.

“Come back and never leave again, Captain Lance.” Ava replied, one hand moving to rest low on Sara’s back as they stepped through the portal to prepare for a demon fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment prompt ideas you'd like me to write or message me on Tumblr @h0peless-gay


End file.
